The Tears That Fall
by CaterinaTaylor31
Summary: Emma finds Regina drunk in The Rabbit Hole and they get talking
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan was standing by the bar in The Rabbit Hole, wearing an emerald green strapless dress that finished just above her knees that hugged her luscious curves perfectly. She was trying to order a drink- her favourite poison. Tonight her drink of choice was vodka and coke. Double, of course. Unfortunately for her, the bartender, Ruby, and also one of her closest friends, was busy serving other patrons and this led Emma to take in her surroundings, looking for something to alleviate her boredom. It was then that she spotted her. Regina. The brunette was sat by herself at a table in the corner, holding a bottle of red wine. She was obviously very drunk, something Emma thought was very unlike her. She was wondering what could be possibly be bothering the Mayor of Storybrooke so much when an insistent noise broke through her musings.

"Emma?" it was Ruby, curious to see what had her friend so distracted "Em? Are you gonna order a drink or just stare off into space all night?" The blonde sighed.

"Double vodka coke please, Rubes" and then adding, glancing at Regina once more "Actually, make that two, and two tequila shots, too."

"Two? Have you got company that I don't know about?" responded Ruby, her eyes glittering with excitement at the prospect.

"Not yet..." Emma responded. Ruby gave her a quizzical look, but served her the drinks nonetheless. "Catch you later, Rubes!" Emma somehow managed to balance the drinks and carry them over to Regina intact, save a small splash of tequila that landed on the already sticky floor of the bar. She dumped the drinks on the table with a clatter, causing Regina to look up suddenly, a look of distain crossing her face as she realised who it was that was intruding on her drunken pity party.

"Swan" she groaned "Of all the people that could find me in the corner of this hellish place, it had to be you. The fucking Saviour." Her scowl would have made even the bravest of knights run away screaming, and yet Emma determinedly sat down with her at the table. "Leave me alone" the brunette slurred.

"I'm not here to spite you" Emma explained, passing her the vodka coke and the shot. "I thought you could use a drinking buddy- I'm not going to make you spill your worries to me, if that's what you're worried about".

"Since when have you given the slightest damn about me, Miss Swan?" she retorted, downing the tequila without bothering with salt or lime. "What's in this?" she asked Emma, holding up the glass containing the dark liquid.

"Vodka coke" she replied, and seeing the older woman start to form a disdained expression, she added, "Double. I thought you could use it." With this Regina downed the drink and raised her hand and signalled to Ruby for the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! This is my first fic so please be nice!~ C xx**

Many, many drinks later, the pair were absolutely smashed. Emma wasn't sure she'd ever seen the Mayor drunk before, and briefly considered how strange this would look to an onlooker- the sworn nemeses, the Mayor and Sheriff of Storybrooke, sat (well, at this point it was more like draped across the table) next to each other. However, the two had become closer over recent months since the curse had been broken and Regina had allowed Emma a more active role in Henry's life.

"So," Emma began, "you wanna talk about why you are here tonight?" Regina shifted uncomfortably in her seat, but her drunkenness kicked in and she braved an honest response.

"Because of you." She whispered.

"Because of me?" Emma was confused. "What did I do? I thought we were getting on better now? I'm so sorry if I upset you by something I said… Was it what I said about Henry not being great at Maths the other day? Or was it something I did at work? Or something I said, or…"

"No" Regina cut off her rambling apology. "It was nothing you did. It was because of me." Emma was even more confused now, but let her continue. "It's because I like you."

"I don't understand why does that upset you? Am I really that bad a person?" Emma cried. Regina interrupted her by getting up and swaying over to her, tripping over the table as she went- her usual graceful self checked out for the night and responded.

"no Emma, nothing like that. More like this…" and with that, she leant down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "This, Emma, is what I'm scared of." And with those as her parting words, she ran from the bar, leaving Emma shocked and wanting so, so much more.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina felt the cold November air hit her face as she ran from the bar. She shouldn't have kissed her. Her breath came in sharp gasps as she continued to sprint towards Mifflin Street. She was briefly glad that Henry was staying with Mary Margaret as she would hate for him to see her like this. A tear rolled down her cheek. How had she let this happen? She had been hiding her feelings for Emma since she has first shown up on her doorstep and had made her feel simultaneously relieved, jealous and in all honesty, horny. Well, she had been wearing that gorgeous pink dress…

*THUD* Regina went over on her stilettos and skidded over the ground, ripping her pantsuit and grazing her hands as she went. Wincing in pain, she sat up and drunkenly assessed her damaged trousers. Damn, they were ruined. Putting her head in her hands, she sat on the curb and cried.

It was like this that Emma found her. She was shocked- was she actually crying? She couldn't believe it- she hadn't thought the brunette capable of such an act. It was then that she saw she was hurt. Forgetting everything that had happened that evening, she raced over to her.

"Oh my god, what happened- you're hurt!" Emma panicked. Regina hadn't even noticed the cut on her leg where she'd ripped her suit, and now she looked at it, it was rather deep and mixed with grit and dirt from the pavement where she had fallen. It looked like it should have been painful, but thankfully it wasn't, although she suspected the copious amounts of alcohol she had drunk may have been responsible for that. She said nothing as Emma approached, confused by the concern she was showing towards her, but her mind was now too addled to process the actions of the blonde properly. Emma inspected her leg, and the small gash on the side of Regina's head.

Deciding that the struggle to get an injured Regina home would be too great, Emma magicked them back to the mayor's house and appeared awkwardly, with Emma falling over Regina's couch in her attempt to regain her balance, pulling the brunette down with her. Their faces were now inches apart and they edged closer together until their lips met once again in a searing kiss. Regina moaned into kiss- she'd wanted this for so long and Emma felt the same. Slowly, they began to explore each other's bodies and realising they wanted more, they pulled each other up the stairs to Regina's bedroom leaving a trail of clothes strewn behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

They woke up to the sound of birds twittering outside the window, and Emma snuggled deeper into Regina, not wanting to get up from her beautifully comfy position. Regina began to stir, and Emma couldn't help but think how cute she was as she stretched out yawning, naked on the bed next to her. That was until she realised that she wasn't alone.

"Miss Swan! What are you doing here? In my bed!" Regina exclaimed, confused. "Get out of my house!" She grabbed the duvet towards her to cover herself, leaving Emma sitting incredulous and naked on her bed.

"Regina, surely you remember? I saw you in the bar, we got drunk, you kissed me and ran and you fell and hurt yourself and then I brought you back here and we had sex…" Emma replied.

"I knew I couldn't trust you, you tricked me, you must have… You put something in my drink didn't you!?" Regina cried. Emma felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. She couldn't let Regina see her cry. She picked up her underwear from the floor and made to put her dress back on, but in her haste, she ripped it. Before she could say anything Regina had thrown her a blue silk shirt. "Get out, Swan!"

"I'm going!" Emma cried and fled down the stairs, forgetting her shoes and feeling a tear drip down her cheek. Reaching the front door, she hesitated and looked back at Regina, who was now also crying and looking particularly angry in her dressing gown as the brunette yelled at her.

"Enjoy my shirt because that's all you're getting!". With that Emma bolted through the door, slamming it behind her she ran home, tears flowing freely from her face. Regina walked up to her front door, and put her hand against the glass, as the previous night's events came flooding back to her. What had she done? "Emma…" she whispered, as she put her back to the door and slid down so she was sat hugging her knees and let herself cry properly for the third time in less than twenty-four hours.


End file.
